This invention relates to articles which are adapted for a plurality of different uses, and more particularly, to an article which is reversibly convertible between a basketball goal and a chair. Given such adaptability, the article is useful in a wide variety of different environments, such as gymnasiums, offices having high ceilings and back yards or patios having hard, level, surfaces. Moreover, the article is easily moveable between locations having a need only for one or the other of the plurality of article capabilities.
While the prior art contains numerous teachings relating to devices for retrieving basketballs launched at a basketball hoop, there appears no prior art suggestion to incorporate a chair into a combination with a basketball retriever. See for instance:
MathisonU.S. Pat. No. 4,697,810Oct. 6, 1987WaresU.S. Pat. No. 4,869,502Sep. 26, 1989JakobsU.S. Pat. No. 4,913,431Apr. 3, 1990Kington, et alU.S. Pat. No. 4,936,577Jun. 26, 1990JosephU.S. Pat. No. 5,016,875May 21, 1991WilkersonU.S. Pat. No. 5,273,275Dec. 28, 1993BergU.S. Pat. No. 5,310,176May 10, 1994HektorU.S. Pat. No. 5,333,853Aug. 2, 1994OswaldU.S. Pat. No. 5,720,485Feb. 24, 1998Franklin d e Abreu, RuaU.S. Pat. No. 5,830,088Nov. 3, 1998Lees et alU.S. Pat. No. 6,056,652May 2, 2000Medley, Jr.U.S. Pat. No. 6,761,649 B1Jul. 13, 2004